Je Hais Ma Vie
by Yami Flo
Summary: Voldemort est à six pieds sous terre, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, cela dépend des personnes. Blaise va hériter d'un nouveau beau père, et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sont exactement ravis de cette situation...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Humour ; boissons alcoolisées à gogo ; prémices à un double mariage ; allusions à des relations sexuelles ; probablement AU à partir du tome 6.

Couples : Hum…disons Blaise x Hermione et Harry x Mrs Zabini.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

_Note :__ Cette histoire est une idée folle qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher, et le pire, c'est qu'elle menace de se reproduire. Si ce one shot plaît, je n'exclue donc pas la possibilité d'en faire d'autre et de constituer une petite série._

**Je Hais Ma Vie**

C'était un beau jour de juillet. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, Voldemort était définitivement mort cette fois-ci, et la vie n'aurait pas pu être plus belle pour le Monde Sorcier.

Néanmoins, il y avait toujours quelques personnes mécontentes. Notamment, dans une petite pièce aux fenêtres et portes closes, un jeune homme d'une certaine beauté, à la peau olivâtre, qui foudroyait du regard un vis-à-vis affalé dans un fauteuil.

Ou plutôt, il tentait de le foudroyer du regard, opération très difficile après avoir bu la totalité de huit bouteilles de Bièraubeurre à la suite. Et son camarade d'infortune en ayant bu tout autant, il ne lui prêtait guère d'attention.

-Je te hais, Potter, tu sais ?

-Oui, oui, tu l'as déjà répété cinquante fois depuis le début de la matinée, Zabini, renâcla Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde, les yeux louchant dangereusement sur une bouteille encore pleine.

-Tout cela est de ta faute !

-Techniquement, c'est celle de Malefoy et des jumeaux Weasley, maugréa Harry tout en débouchant la bouteille. Après tout, c'est Malefoy qui m'a invité à cette soirée…

-Une invitation qu'en toute logique, en bon Gryffondor que tu es, tu aurais dû déchirer en autant de morceau que possible, et non y répondre de façon favorable ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Je me le demande encore, soupira Harry en se remplissant un verre. Une rasade, Blaise ?

-Merci, répondit malgré lui le jeune sorcier en attrapant une chope renversée à côté de lui. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que les Weasley y sont pour quelque chose ?

-Ce serait bien leur genre, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as des preuves pour étayer ta théorie ?

-Pas l'ombre d'une seule, répondit joyeusement Harry en buvant une gorgée.

-Alors tu dois avoir raison, conclut Blaise, tout à sa contemplation de la boisson alcoolisée qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Un silence plus ou moins confortable, interrompu par quelques bruits de déglutition, s'en suivit, alors que les deux jeunes diplômés de Poudlard sirotaient leurs verres respectifs. Blaise contempla les cadavres de bouteilles au sol en secouant la tête.

-On devrait arrêter de boire, commenta-t-il.

-La Bièraubeurre est loin d'être une boisson forte, répondit Harry. Regarde tout ce qu'on a bu depuis qu'on est là ! Et on peut encore parler normalement. Quoique, peut-être pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il en sentant que sa vision commençait à tanguer légèrement.

-Peut-être, mais c'est ce qui nous a causé des ennuis en premier lieu, en y réfléchissant bien.

-Cela confirme mon idée comme quoi l'alcool est la cause et la solution à tous nos problèmes, répondit sombrement Harry.

-La cause, c'est indéniable. Mais en quoi est-ce une solution ? Demanda cyniquement le jeune ex-Serpentard.

-Disons qu'être totalement saouls nous permettra d'oublier que je vais me faire passer le boulet au pied…

-Oh, c'est fou ce que c'est grave, grogna Blaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bien plus que de faire face à un psychopathe tentant d'exterminer ou de réduire en esclavage les trois-quarts de la population mondiale, Sorciers et Moldus confondus.

-…Et te permettra accessoirement d'oublier que tu vas devoir m'appeler « Beau-Papa » très bientôt, conclut Harry avec un sourire presque sadique.

Blaise haussa lentement et élégamment un sourcil, et Harry cligna des yeux. Depuis quand Zabini avait-il un lien de famille avec Malefoy ?

…

Non, oubliez la question. En tenant compte de tous les mariages et unions diverses unissant les dernières familles de Sang-Purs depuis deux ou trois siècles, il était plus logique de se demander comment il avait réussi à ignorer le fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Si je dois t'appeler « Beau-Papa », je te conseille de ne pas oublier que tu devras bientôt nommé une de tes meilleures amies « Belle-Fille », Potter.

Ah. Voilà. On touchait au nœud du problème, et accessoirement à la raison pour laquelle prendre une cuite lui semblait une idée de plus en plus attrayante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a bien pu te trouver, Zabini ? Demanda Harry en serrant les poings.

-Probablement la même chose que tu as trouvé à ma mère, Potter, renifla Blaise.

-Je proteste ! J'étais ivre mort quand nous avons…

Il s'interrompit en rougissant. Blaise le regarda d'un air goguenard.

-Quand vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans la cuisine des Malefoy et que Weasley & Co vous ont retrouvé en pleine action ? Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas fait la une des journaux la moitié d'entre eux a tourné de l'œil, et vu la mine des autres, n'importe quel individu doté d'un demi-cerveau pouvait dire qu'il y avait du louche…

-Les pots de vin et les menaces de morts ont beaucoup aidé, maugréa Harry. De plus, personne n'a jamais prétendu que les reporters étaient nécessairement intelligents. Et tu peux parler ! Qui a décidé de lutiner Hermione dans les buissons du jardin ce même soir et a été découvert par Fol Œil ?

-Lutiner ? Charmant choix de mot, Potter. Mais je t'accorde qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un souvenir plaisant.

-Ca, dit Harry en frissonnant, je peux le comprendre.

Il repensa brièvement à cette « _Soirée de l'Enfer_ », comme il aimait l'appeler.

Draco Malefoy, probablement pour essayer de montrer qu'il était un homme du monde respectable (pour les pauvres membres bien trop crédules du Ministère de la Magie), avait organisé un bal au Manoir Malefoy.

Le gratin des grandes familles sorcières était là. A cela venait s'ajouter, surtout pour espionner les actions du jeune Malefoy, nouveau Lord suite au regrettable décès de son père durant la guerre, la plupart des Héros de la dites guerre.

Cela comprenait, pêle-mêle, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks, le clan Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, Neville, Luna Lovegood, Rogue, une bonne partie des professeurs de Poudlard et des derniers gradués de l'école de Sorcellerie, en majorité des Serpentards, et la liste était encore longue.

C'était la première fois que Harry assistait à une telle débauche luxe. Bien sûr, il s'agissait aussi de sa première sortie dans le grand monde, ce que les tabloïdes n'avaient pas manqué de mentionner.

Et s'il avait son mot à dire, ce serait probablement la dernière. Quoique, non, si sa future femme avait son mot à dire, il n'aurait jamais plus à s'en préoccuper. Il serait mort et en décomposition bien avant.

A ce propos, pendant qu'il y pensait…

-Blaise, qu'elle est la durée de vie moyenne d'un époux de ta mère ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu commences à savoir une seconde pensée à l'idée d'épouser une Veuve Noire ?

-Franchement ? J'en ai depuis le début.

-Il fallait mieux réfléchir avant d'entrer dans ses filets, maintenant, elle ne te lâchera plus. Merlin, mais pourquoi lui as-tu proposé de l'épouser ? Gémit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Elle est enceinte de moi, Blaise, soupira Harry en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Les journaux en auraient fait leurs choux gras si elle avait laissé filtrer l'information.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a menacé ?

Harry hésita.

-Euh, oui, on peut dire ça.

-On peut… ? Potter…Vous avez recommencé, hein ?

Harry eut la décence de rougir en détournant la tête.

-Pour ma défense, je dirais seulement que j'ai dix-huit ans et que mes hormones ont la priorité sur mon cerveau dans ce genre de situation.

-Comme tout mâle de notre âge, grimaça Blaise. D'autres raisons ?

-Eh bien…Dans le Monde Sorcier, une femme non mariée ayant un enfant n'est pas très bien vue par le reste de la société.

-Je doute que ta chevalerie toute Gryffondor y soit pour beaucoup. Ma mère a été mariée sept fois, indiqua Blaise de façon courtoise. Personne ne s'étonne beaucoup de mon existence.

-Mais ton dernier beau-père est mort il y a trois ans, soupira Harry. Des gens nous ont vu ensemble à cette soirée, et pas seulement les Weasley. Même Fugde aurait fait le calcul. J'ai suffisamment de problème avec la presse sans avoir besoin de gros titres comme « Harry Potter : Père d'un Bâtard » ou « La scandaleuse vie amoureuse du Survivant ».

-Bon argument, reconnut Blaise.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as décidé d'épouser Hermione ? En dehors du fait que tu l'ais mise enceinte, bien sûr ?

-Je suppose que si je te dis que son sex-appeal et son intelligence hors du commun m'ont conquis, tu ne me croiras pas ?

-Non. La vraie raison ?

-Photos compromettantes, témoins incorruptibles, et une armée de rouquins me menaçant de mort et de castration si jamais je n'agissais pas en homme en faisant la chose honorable dans cette situation.

-Ouch, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Molly Weasley ?

-Et les jumeaux, acquiesça Blaise. Et le grand dadais toujours amouraché d'elle.

-Sois poli en parlant de Ron, Zabini, le prévint Harry en grondant.

-Quel en est l'intérêt ? Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, nous n'avons pas à être civil l'un envers l'autre, point final.

-Si elle décide de le nommer parrain de votre enfant, je crois que si, répondit Harry en souriant.

Blaise se figea et contempla l'idée longuement. Finalement, il n'y tint plus.

-Je hais ma vie.

-Je ne suis pas trop fou de la mienne non plus, mais est-ce que je me plains ?

-Tu risques d'avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Puisque tu épouses ma mère et que je vais moi-même avoir un môme, tu te rends compte que tu vas être grand-père ?

Harry resta immobile. Dangereusement immobile.

-…Repasse-moi la bouteille, tu veux.

-Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Une demi-bouteille plus tard, Harry tapota l'épaule du fils de sa future femme.

-Va falloir y aller. Elles vont finir par avoir des soupçons.

-Mouais…

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent, usèrent de leurs baguettes pour masquer l'odeur de la Bièraubeurre et les traces sur leurs vêtements et sortir paisiblement en refermant la porte.

-Au fait Blaise, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit combien de temps je peux espérer survivre en tant que Huitième époux de ta mère.

-En règle générale, je dirais un an. Maintenant, tu es le sauveur du monde, tu es presque aussi riche que les Malefoy, tu es jeune, plutôt mignon, aisément manipulable, et selon ses propres dires, pas mauvais au lit…

-Elle te parle de ça ?

-…Donc, en suivant les conclusions qui s'imposent je dirais que ta tombe ne risque pas d'être creusée avant très, très longtemps.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et se mit à réfléchir.

-Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, mais…Voldemort ne pouvait-il pas me tuer quand il en avait la chance ? Il m'aurait épargné pas mal de problèmes…

**Fin ?**


End file.
